Remembrance
by Dest123g
Summary: What happens when Darkrai and his trainer are sent back to his original world? Takes place after the events of PMD Time and Darkness with slight plot changes. (They really aren't that big of changes)
1. Rude awakenings

In a small town a young girl was asleep in her bed, snuggled under the covers. As she slept she dreamt.

_She sat in a meadow of flowers on a gentle hill, her short blond hair billowing in the wind and her green eyes sparkled in the sun. It was beautiful. She lay back on the soft grass and gazed up at the clouds, relaxing in the suns warmth. Behind her a shadow approached, inching closer and closer, but she was unaware. It came so close it could just reach out and touch her, it leaned in, arms outstretched and- "BOO!"_

"AAAAAH!" fully awake now, she fell into a heap of blankets, sheets and pillows on the floor. "Darkrai!" she scolded, glaring at the shadow that now stood in her room. "No scaring me like that."

"Aww come on Amy, it's so much fun! And besides, it's the first day of our adventure! The professor will be waiting." Darkrai responded. He was indeed what appeared to be a shadow, with white billowing hair and a collar of red spikes around his neck. His hair covered one of his sparkling blue eyes and seemed to float behind him.

"Crap, you're right! I need to get dressed and get ready and, oh I need a shower, we need to pack-"

"Calm down, one thing at a time. Just shower and get dressed, I'll be downstairs." with that the dark being promptly melted into the floorboards and disappeared. Sighing, Amelia made her way towards the shower and began preparing.

Amelia all but ran down the stairs and into the kitchen, almost tripping and falling on her face in the process.

"Hey Amy!" greeted her mother when she made it to the bottom. "Darkrai packed your bag and there's berries for breakfast."

"Thanks mom, thanks Darkrai." she said in a rush as she grabbed some Bluck and Pecha berries off the table and ran towards the door.

"Come on Darkrai, love you mom!" Darkrai floated over and handed Amy her bag before following her out the door.

"Love you too sweetie!" her mom yelled after her as she disappeared out into the street.


	2. Here we go

Chapter 2: Here We Go

Amy and Darkrai continued running/floating down the street towards the lab. They didn't live in a very big town, like Nimbasa city, but it wasn't very small either. It may have seemed odd that no one in town was panicking at the site of a Darkrai in their midst, but they were used to it by now. Amy had known Darkrai for most of her life, he was her best friend. They first met when Amelia was just a little girl, she had snuck into the forest outside town despite her parent's warnings. As she walked she almost tripped over an unconscious and memoryless Darkrai. Not knowing of all the horrible stories about Darkrai she helped him, somehow not being affected by his nightmares. As she began dragging Darkrai back to the house an Ursaring came out of nowhere and tried to attack her. If Darkrai hadn't woken up in time she probably would have died. Shortly after defeating the Ursaring and saving Amy's life, Darkrai passed out again, leaving Amelia to carry/drag him home. When she got there her parents were concerned to say the least, but eventually Amy convinced them that Darkrai needed help and that she would make sure he got it. After that they became inseparable, you'd never see one without the other. Darkrai was always there for her, and she was always there for him.

"Come on Darkrai, we're almost there!" cheered Amelia, still running down the street.

"You know, I could have just turned into a shadow and been there like, ten minutes ago." complained Darkrai, floating behind her.

"But I said no, now come on!" Amy burst through the glass double doors leading to the lab, leaving Darkrai to follow. "Hey dad!" she greeted the professor as she walked in.

"Hey honey, ready for your first day?" he said in return. Amy looked a lot like her dad, they had the same hair color and face shape, but her eyes, those were from her mom.

"You betcha! What's first?" asked Amy, walking over and sitting on a stool in the lab, with Darkrai floating beside her.

"Well, you already have a starter," he smiled at Darkrai, "so I suppose you just need your supplies and to know all the rules."

"Daaaad! I learned that stuff in school!" Amy complained.

"I know, I know, just kidding ya." chuckled the professor, "Now, where's your bag?"

"Right here!" she said, holding up the standard traveling bag for Sinnoh. "Darkrai helped me pack."

"Great! So, all you need is a few potions and poke balls." he turned around and dug through a few cupboards, "Ahah! Here we go." he turned around, holding three potions and five poke balls, and handed them to Amy. "That oughta do it! Now, i'll let you travel on your own as long as you have Darkrai with you, but... you have to call your mother and I once you reach Jubilife city."

"Fine, now let's go!"

"Wait-" Amy stopped halfway to the door. "you almost forgot you're pokedex and trainer ID card." her dad walked over and handed them to her.

"Now, onto jub-"

"One more thing,"

"What now?"

"have a nice trip."

"Thanks dad, now come on Darkrai. Our adventure begins!" once more the overzealous new trainer made a run for the door and this time no one stopped her. She stood in the street with Darkrai floating next to her. "You ready for this?" she asked him.

"As i'll ever be." responded the shadow.

"Than it's time to officially start our adventure!" with that the duo made their way into the woods, unaware of the pair of golden eyes watching them.


	3. Remember me?

Chapter 3: Remember Me?

Darkrai floated along the wooded path to Jubilife city with Amy not far behind. They hadn't encountered any pokemon or trainers yet, but they weren't very far from town either.

"Heh, not many people around here are there? Not many pokemon either for that matter." Darkrai waited for Amy to make some kind of response, she was being really quite... "Amy? You there?" he turned around to see nothing but forest behind him. "Amy!?"

"Darkrai! We're over he-" Amelia's distant reply was cut off.

"Amy!" Darkrai crashed through the undergrowth in the direction of her voice. He emerged to find a young man with spiky gold hair and gold eyes standing on the edge of a cliff overlooking the ocean, holding Amy, her mouth covered by a gloved hand. He wore a grey trench coat with a red and black striped shirt underneath.

"Hello there Darkrai, long time no see." said the man in an ominous voice.

"Who are you?" Darkrai growled in response.

"Oh my dear boy, has it really been so long that you don't remember me? Palkia and Dialga certainly remember you."

"You must have me mistaken, let her go."

"Heh, and are you sure about that?" The man holding Amy flung her out towards the cliff, just barely holding onto her as she dangled over the edge screaming

"No! Don't hurt her!" Darkrai pleaded, the ocean below was riddled with sharp rocks, her chance of survival if she fell was minimal at best.

"That all depends on you."

"What do you want?"

"Where did you hid them?"

"Hid what?"

"Don't play dumb with me boy, I know who you are."

"I don't even know your name."

"My name is Giratina, a name you'd better remember." said Giratina, starting to get angry. "Before you tried to escape your judgment you stole and hide the sacred orbs, where did you put them?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, I didn't steal anything."

"LIES! Maybe a little time in your old home will jog your memory? I'm sure my brothers would be delighted to see you." He laughed slightly and released his grip on Amy, causing her to drop into the air.

"AMY!" Darkrai leaped forwards and Giratina tripped him, causing him to tumble off the cliff as well. As he fell, before the blackness came, the last thing he remembered was Giratina's voice.

"Have a nice trip Darkrai!" he laughed, watching them fall, disappearing just before they hit the rocks.


End file.
